Delivery, new set of rules
by lazysleep
Summary: Do to the captains arguing Yamamoto get's non-important people to go around making the captains follow the new rules their peers made. Please just read. No mean reviews...Ok but I'll Cry. Revised.
1. Intro

**Keza Moto **-Squad 9-captain N/A-none seated officer.

**Description**- Spiky black hair, purple eyes , scar a cross bridge of noise , and Japanese character for hope tattooed on right side of forehead.

**Personality**-calm individual who will do almost anything for his friends. He enjoys fighting

**Extra**-he does not like it when he is mistaken for his lieutenant, has a crush on Isane.

**Betsu Na**-Squad 3-captain N/A-none seated officer

**Description**-Shoulder length blonde hair with bangs, a light blue left eye and a dark green right eye.

**Personality**- Shy, Knowledgebase, self-conscious ,and worry individual.

**Extra**-He often is the one to remind his friends of the consequences of their actions. Whishes to be promoted

**Getna Daichi**-Squad 7-captain Komamura Sajin-none seated officer

**Description**-Long wavy brown hair , tan skin , and hazel eyes. He wears his uniform open to expose his chest and abs.

**Personality**-He is conceited and often thinks about sex, he constantly hits on girls. He is laid back and doesn't really care.

**Extra**-He is on the watch list of the women's association.

**Shirra**-Squad 2-captain Soi Fong-Part of the Onmitsukido (Stealth force#.

**Description**-Long black hair in a single braid that goes down to her wears a whit mask with red for the eyes and #smiling) mouth.

**Personality**-She is discipline the most and is often serious. She wants the respect of her captain.

**Extra**-No one knows what she looks like , shes in the women's association .

* * *

Head captain Yamamoto was sitting in another of his meeting. _"Jessh all they do is argue."_

Sixth division Captain Byakuya was arguing with eleventh division captain Kenpachi. " If you do not keep that excuse of a vice-captain out of my home I will send her home to you in a box." Kenpachi moved closer to him. " You'll what ya panzy stick in the ass coward!"

Yamamoto sighed and looked to another argument , Fourth division captain Retsu Unohana was shouting at Mayuri Kurotsuchi. " How dare you come in to my clinic and take my patients against their will and don't feel the least bit-" " Shut up. " Mayuri cut her off. " You annoying women their was no harm done, sure some went blind others lost limbs, few died. No one important anyway." "Bastard!"

Yamamoto looked to his right. Soifon was speaking quietly but you could hear the anger in her voice as spoke to Sajin Komamura the seventh division captain. "Say that anything fur ball and you die." Komamura snarled at her.

"Would you prefer it if I were I don't know... let's say a kitten. But then I still be a boy so maybe not even then." Soifon's face turned red with anger she grabbed the hilt of her sword. "I warned you." Just as she was about to attack him Jushiro stopped her. "There is no need to be violent Soifon especially in front of a child."

Hitsugaya stepped up at that last part. "Jushiro did you just call me a child. I'm a captain of the Gotei 13 and I think I've got experience in combat do I not." Jushiro looked a bit hurt. "By no means did I mean to offend you Toshiro, here have a candy young one and don't listen to people conversations squad ten captain ." A vein appeared on Hitsugaya forehead. "Are are you mocking me!"

Yamamoto looked to his last captain Shunsui who was umm being hit on his head with book by is lieutenat. Well nothing new there. At least one good thing came from Azien defecting... he took Ichimaru with him.

* * *

Yamamoto had his head down on his desk waiting for Chojiro to come back with his tea. "What can I do, there gonna make me lose my mind. I feel like I've tried everything pay cuts, more training. I'm at a complete lost." Just then Chojiro came in. "Have you thought of making them follow others solution to the problems, and I mean FORCE them to."

Yamamoto lifted his head up. "Thats brilliant Chojiro why didn't you remind me of my plan days ago. Wait how did know what I was thinking?" Chojiro sighed. "You said it out loud sir." "Well that's none sense. Send out hell butterflies to the captains to do what I said earlier in my plan." _Who should I get to do, this no one who'll be missed if this goes south. _He thought as the plan came together in his head.


	2. let me know

Dear reader Thank you so much for clicking on my story.  
If you would like me to continue this please review,fav, or alert.  
from lazysleep. 


	3. And it starts

_**Well here is chapter two of Delivery, new set of rules.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

Keza was walking down a hallway whistling, a tune he heard while in the human world some time ago. When a little butterfly flew towards him with an order. Come to the meeting room immediately. _Doesn't give a reason for. Oh well._

* * *

As the big doors swung open he was met with the captains staring at him._ Oh shit_. Keza felt all eyes on him. "Who is that." Captain Byakuya inquired. Keza froze he had no idea what to say.  
"Keza the hell you doin here for? You wanna nother round, don't ya?" Eleventh Captain Kenpachi asked as one of his psychotic smiles grew "Sorry Captain Kenpachi, but I just woke up from our last fight a few days ago." "Our last fight was three weeks ago." Keza just nodded. "Wait your the one who keeps coming in for comas?" Unohana asked.

"Yeah Kenpachi and me spar till he accidentally let's his reiatsu go to high and I go in the coma." Unohana asked another question. "I thought he doesn't fight people who are weaker than him?" She looked towards Kenpachi. He just shrugged. "He doesn't cower like pussy. He ain't that bad with a sword, and he's one of the only ones willing to fight me."

Captain Yamamotto cleared his throat to get Keza attention. "Why are you here Kezo?" "It's Keza, and a hell butterfly said I was to come." "Nonsense the hell butterflies went to captains only. What squad are you in?" "Son of a bitch." Yamamotto and some of the other captains raised an eyebrow to the remark. "Umm captain Yamamotto I think I was mistaken for lieutenant Hisagi, again."

Yamamotto thought this over for a moment. "Are you a seated officer?" "No sir." "Everyone is dismissed except him." He pointed to Keza. The captains left. "Do you have any friends?" "Umm yeah, why?" "Are any none seated officers?" "Yes, and again why?" "Please summon them here. Use a hell butterfly if you must."

* * *

Getna was peeping in to the women's spa._ Ohh yeah there hot. Now if only Rangiku were to hurry up, drop the towel and jump in the water. _He was interrupted by a hell butterfly. Why now? Of all the times when I was so close.

* * *

Betsu was doing paperwork._ A few more weeks and then I'll be able to get a chance to become a seated officer. _He saw the butterfly and let out a sigh. What did we get caught doing this time.

* * *

Shirra was meditating on top of squad two building when the butterfly found her.

* * *

**A thirty minutes later**

They all were gathered together running back what they had done in the past month. "Ok just let me talk."

Getna said as Yamamotto came back in. "If this is about trashing the squad 11 barracks I think our action was just. They sa-" "What are you talking about?" Yamamotto demanded. "Nothing Head captain Yamamotto." Keza said as he covered Getna's mouth.

"Are these your friends Keza?" "Yes sir!" "And none of you are any importance?" Yamamotto asked them. "I-I don't know how to respond to that." Keza replied. "Well I got an assignment for you all."

"What is it Head captain? I'll gladly die in honor of my captain." Shirra said as she got down on one knee. "Glad to hear that. I want you guys to go tell the captains some new rules and force them to do it."

They quickly headed for the door. "STOP!" Yamamotto shouted. They froze. "Didn't you just say yes?" "Well she agreed not us." Getna reasoned as he tried to leave. Shirra grabbed him. "Damn it." He mumbled.

"Sorry Yamamotto but that was before she knew it was suicide." Keza declared as he and his friends walked out. "Promotion." Yamamotto said as the door closed and Betsu froze.

"No don't you dare Betsu!" Getna warned. "Come on guys how many times have I done something I didn't want to do , but the rest of you did. Keza you know how much I want a promotion please." Betsu pleaded. "Shirra what do you think?" Keza asked her. "It's what he wishes so ,why not." "Fine fine. I got tell him we accept."

Keza said as Betsu hugged him. They went back inside to hear Yamamotto asking Captains for anyone the wouldn't care for if they died. "Sir we accept." "Good I have a message sent to the captains to write down some things that bother them about their peers." Yamamotto said as he got up. "Come back in two days."

* * *

**2 days later.**

They all were reluctant to go but knew they had to. Yamamotto explained what they were suppose to do. "basically is you pick an envelope of one of the captains, and do what it says. Easy enough." They all nodded. "Pick one at random to make it more fun." Yamamotto demanded as he open a bag. Keza let out a sigh as he reached in. He pulled out a letter from Captain Byakuya. It read as the following.

"Kenpachi's annoying lieutenant. Tie her to a tree out in the middle of know where or put a leash on her and tie that to a stake in the eleventh squad's grounds.  
From Byakuya Kuchiki."

They all had one thought on their assignment.  
_Were going to die._


End file.
